


Barry Keoghan Blurbs

by prettyboytgc



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, barry keoghan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, maybe swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: A compilation of all my Barry Keoghan writing from my tumblrAll work is my ownEverything is ordered from oldest to newest





	1. Flirt

Request- duuuuuuuuuuude, Im liking your writting, you should totally write something about barry, like he's a flirt but when you confront him, he's sO AWKWARD, loads of fluff basically hahaha lots of love!!

Every time you spent time with him, Barry would always make flirty remarks. Nothing rude or intrusive but cheeky little comments about how you would look great with him or cheesy pick up lines. Bare in mind though that every time you had spent time with him, he’d had a couple of drinks and was running on liquid confidence.

You always brushed it off playfully, assuming it was just the alcohol talking and that he meant nothing by it.

You’d received a particularly flirty text in the group chat one night when you hadn’t gone out with Barry and the other boys but seeing as he had had a beer or three, he still wanted to send you a cheeky message, or three.

You smiled at your phone, not replying because you again assumed he didn’t mean it and went to sleep.

The next morning you woke up to an invite to go over to Jack’s place with the others for a lazy movie day. Obviously you accepted, having missed out on the fun last night and wanting to have a catch up with the group.

After arriving at Jack’s and watching some comedy film that no one had been paying much attention to, and that you couldn’t even recall the name of, you came onto the subject of last night.

“Yeah I received a rather interesting text from Barry last night.” You mentioned. The boys looked at him, making him blush. Everyone laughed as they had obviously also seen the text due to it being posted in the group chat.

You realised that he looked slightly uncomfortable in the situation so quickly tried to change the subject.

As everyone started to drift off home, just you and Barry remained, Jack beginning to clear away empty pizza boxes and beer bottles.

“Barry, I know you’re only joking when you send those messages. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” You placed your hand on his shoulder.

He blushed and looked at his hands which were fidgeting in his lap.

“But what if I do mean it? What if I actually like you and don’t have the confidence to tell you when I’m sober?” He quietly spoke.

You leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Then I think we should maybe go somewhere more private and have a talk about us.”

He looked up at you and smiled, his eyes lighting up at your statement.


	2. Comfort

Request- Can you do one where you had a bad day at work and Barry tries to comfort you

Idk why the format is all screwed up but il fix it tomorrow

You walked through the door, shrugging your bag off your shoulder and sliding down the door with a sigh. You dropped your head into your hands and let out a long groan.

“Woah, babe. Rough day?” You boyfriend Barry walked towards you from the kitchen.

He slid down next to you, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder after you nodded.

“Well how about I run you a nice bath, maybe get a bath bomb or something and I’ll come with you and help you wash your hair or whatever you want, love.” 

You looked up at him, a slight smile appearing on your face.

“That would be amazing Barry.”

He quickly got up after placing a kiss on the top of your head and reached out for you to take his hand and get up, trailing behind him up to the bathroom


End file.
